


Home Is Where You Are

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [13]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Mitchell had a rough day at work.





	

Most of the time, working at the hospital wasn’t bad.  Mitchell kept his head down and stayed busy, and people looked right past him.  He could do his job without problems. 

That wasn’t the case today.  He had barely gotten clocked in before he ran into Michele in the break room.  She had never been blatantly unkind to him, like Mike or Axl, but she was blunt and often left him feeling unsettled.  He didn’t like the way she looked at Anders, and liked it even less when she turned that appraising gaze on him.  He came up with a flimsy excuse and fled the break room.  He could feel her eyes boring into his back as he left.

He was still off balance when a nurse called for him and told him he was needed in the emergency department.  It didn’t help when he walked into the chaos created by a multiple car wreck, one of which had been a city bus.  All the rooms were full, there were people lining the hall on gurneys, and the waiting room was full of people either waiting to see a doctor or clamoring for news of loved ones.  Medical staff was rushing around, extra nurses were attempting to do triage, and the phone was ringing non-stop. 

Blood was everywhere.  Everywhere he looked, Mitchell saw someone else bleeding.  Most of the patients were not injured badly.  Broken bones, cuts that needed stitches, nothing major.  A few were more seriously hurt, in rooms or behind curtains, being attended by doctors and nurses already.  It didn’t matter, he could still smell it. 

He tried to distract himself with work.  He started cleaning up rooms and helping to restock them between patients.  Even the harsh cleaners and sanitizing chemicals couldn’t mask the coppery mineral smell.  It was thick enough that he could taste it in the back of his throat. 

Staying busy made the time pass quicker, but it didn’t make his day any easier.  A woman yelled at him for not being able to provide any news about her husband before breaking down into hysterical tears.  An older nurse snapped at him for being in the way as he tried to walk down the hall.  All around him were people with beating hearts and the pervasive smell of blood, and he couldn’t get away from it.  After another unnerving encounter with Michele – honestly, didn’t she have an office instead of lurking in the employee area – he was finally able to clock out and head home. 

He was running late, which meant the bus was more crowded than usual.  He ended up having to stand, one hand grasping the overhead rail so he didn’t fall on anyone.  In front of him was a petite woman, unable to reach the overhead rail but doing her best to hold on to the pole.  After a stop the bus lurched forward and she bumped into him with a blush and murmured apology.  There was a faint whiff of copper as she moved.  He gave her a tight-lipped smile, unable to say anything because he was afraid his fangs were starting to show.  He needed off this bus and out of this sardine can full of vampire snacks before he did something he would regret.  He closed his eyes and did his best to think of anything except sinking his fangs into the nearest warm neck.  It didn’t work, so he got off three stops early.

Anders would come and get him if he called, but instead he used the walk to try and cool off.  He didn’t know why he was so uptight today.  Sure, it had been a while since he last fed, but he’d gone longer between feedings than this.

Finally, he made it home.  He got the door open, fumbled his way inside, shut the door between him and the rest of the world, closed his eyes, and leaned his back against it with a quiet sigh. 

“Rough day?”

John Mitchell, Big Bad John, Herrick’s attack dog and the name used to scare naughty little vampires, most definitely did not flinch at the unexpected sound of his boyfriend’s voice.  His eyes popped open, and he knew they were black.

Anders was giving him a concerned look from where he was sitting sideways on the couch.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t,” Mitchell lied.  He didn’t bother to try and make his eyes human again.  Instead, he focused on the pulse of the big vein in Anders’ throat.  He could see the steady rhythm from where he stood, but he took a slow step closer. 

Anders said something, but Mitchell didn’t catch the words.  He was too busy concentrating on the way Anders’ throat bobbed as he spoke. 

Anders tried again.  “Mitch?  I asked if you were thirsty.”

The words sank in, and Mitchell flicked his gaze to Anders’ face.  Anders looked as if he was asking about the weather.  There was no sign of stress in his face, and no scent of fear coming from him.  Mitchell took another step towards the couch but shook his head.  “Not really.”

“It’s been a few days.  Are you sure?”  Anders tilted his head and rubbed the side of his neck.

“Tease.”  The word came out with a bit of a lisp because Mitchell’s fangs had dropped.  He took another step towards Anders.

Anders got a wicked grin.  “It’s only teasing if you aren’t going to follow through.  You know I don’t tease.  Well, unless you aren’t interested.”  He got an innocent look and started to rise.

Two quick steps and Mitchell was behind Anders, pulling him back down on the couch.  Mitchell slid in behind him, pulling him so Anders’ back was tight against his chest.  He slid one arm around Anders’ waist for a brief hug before sliding it up.  Anders had his shirt tucked in so he couldn’t get to bare skin, but for now he was content to rest his hand over Anders’ heart.  The steady thump, along with the rise and fall of Anders’ chest, did more to soothe his nerves than anything else did today.  He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Anders’ neck, where the tiny short hair never wanted to lay flat, and inhaled deeply. 

“The sniffing thing’s still weird,” Anders said, amusement lacing his voice. 

“Shush,” Mitchell murmured against Anders’ skin.  He was used to Anders teasing him, and it hardly registered over the relaxing scent of home.  He took another breath and the knot in his chest loosened. 

Anders relaxed into Mitchell’s embrace and gave a tiny shiver when Mitchell pressed a kiss on the back of his neck. 

Mitchell used his other hand to tug on Anders’ tie.  It was already loosened and came off easily, letting Mitchell unfasten the first few buttons on Anders’ shirt.  He pulled it to one side, baring Anders’ throat and shoulder.  He whispered, “Hold still, love.”

Anders tilted his head to allow Mitchell better access, but said nothing.

Mitchell mouthed at the side of Anders’ throat, feeling the pulse against his lips before sinking his fangs into the offered flesh.  Anders didn’t make a sound but his heart gave a heavy thump before speeding up. 

He was careful with his bite.  He didn’t often take blood from Anders’ neck, knowing that if he bit too deeply in the wrong place it could be deadly.  The last thing in the world that he wanted to do was hurt Anders.  He withdrew his fangs, swallowing the scant amount of the hot liquid in his mouth before pulling back to inspect the bite. 

The holes looked delicate, small in the split second it took before blood welled up.  He watched as it beaded and collected together before running down the pale skin, leaving a trail between faint freckles on Anders’ shoulder.  He leaned down and licked it up before it could go further and returned to seal his mouth over the wounds.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the trickle of blood.  He could bite again to increase the flow, but he was content with this. 

It wasn’t even about the blood, not really.  This, a feeding done willingly, blood given freely, was so much sweeter than anything taken by force.  He could have killed the entire bus full of people, glutted until he was about to burst, and it would not be as satisfying as this. 

After a few mouthfuls, he licked over the wounds, making sure the coagulant in his saliva sealed them so Anders didn’t suffer more blood loss than necessary.  He dropped a kiss to the spot before leaning back to look over the marks left behind.  No one would be able to guess it was a vampire bite. 

“All done?” Anders asked. 

“Yeah.”  Mitchell pulled Anders against him for a brief hug before his vampire nature kicked in and the urge to take care of his mate became too strong.  He eased out from behind Anders and headed to the kitchen.  “What do you want for supper?”

Anders waggled his eyebrows and said, “We can eat later.  Why don’t you take me to bed first?”

“I fed from you.  At least have a snack.”  Mitchell didn’t bother to look up from where his head was in the fridge. 

With a huff, Anders capitulated.  “Fine.  But I reserve the right to molest you later.”

“Duly noted.”

The vampire part of his nature was quiet, sated for now and curled up in his chest to watch.  It never went away fully, but these times with Anders gave Mitchell more peace than he had known in decades.  Here, in the life they shared, the stress and worry of the day was left behind.  This place, anywhere with Anders, was home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
